


Best of both worlds

by MistyAnn_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shameless Smut, Shy Dean, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyAnn_Winchester/pseuds/MistyAnn_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dean walking in on your and Sam and you invite him to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of both worlds

“Yes!” You cry out as ecstasy flows through your every vein. Sam chuckles as he lifts his head up from between your thighs, nibbling his way up your soft skin, preparing your body for the main event. You can feel him hovering at your entrance and your fingers trace the muscles of his arms as he teases your clit with his member.   
“Heya Samm-” Dean says as he barges into the room, unaware of what he was walking into. His words stop as does his body as he can't seem to look away or leave. Sam has lifted off of you and sat up by your side, leaving your naked body for the world, or Dean, to see. Sam lays back puts his arm around you and smiles suggestively.  
“Whatcha waiting for Dean? You should join us!” Your eyes light up and you look at Dean hopefully.   
“Uh….” Is all he can muster as he shakes his head and starts trying to turn on his motor functions to turn and walk out. You hop off the bed and run up to him and his green eyes look into yours as he seems not to want to look elsewhere.  
“Come on hun,” You say in a hushed tone. “It’ll be fun.” You run your fingers along the stubble on his chin and coax him closer to you. Just as he leans in to kiss you you run towards the bed, jumping into Sam's arms,  
“Come on slowpoke, I'm already warmed up!” You exclaim. He closes the door and begins to take off his shirt. You've seen him with out his shirt on before but something about his muscles when they aren't covered in blood or monster goop is very appealing. You squee with delight as he takes of his pants and whisper something in Sam's ear. Dean looks suspiciously at the two of you as he shimmies out of his boxers.  
“Ok, but no crossing streams here, ok pal?” He says to his baby brother. Sam chuckles and holds up his hand in a ‘sure whatever you say Dean’ wave. Dean gets on the bed and you pounce on him, crashing his lips to yours, pushing every bit of your skin to his as possible. You know you want him in your mouth and you slide down his body, leaving kisses and nips as you go. You lick him up and down without taking him completely in your mouth. just letting your lips get him wet. Sam chuckles, probably at Dean's facial expression but you're so focus you're really not paying attention. That is, not until you feel hands on your hips and you realize Sam is behind you, still hard as a rock. You smile as you take Dean in one hand and reach through your legs to hold Sam with the other. You hear them both make the same noise as you grip them a little tighter. Sam bends over and whispers in your ear for you to focus on Dean. You happily oblige. Taking Dean completely in your mouth you push until he reaches the back of your throat. He moans and you can feel his legs twitching. Sam mumbles something but you didn't hear it and before you can take Dean out of your mouth,and Sam rams himself deep inside you. You let out a muffled scream and the vibrations from that made Dean moan. Sam started a steady pace as did you. Dean had his hands in your hair guiding you on how he liked to be sucked, moaning and giving you an ‘Atta girl’ whenever you hit the right spot. You pull Dean out from your lips and gasp for air.  
“Fuck Sam, Im gonna come.” You whine. Sam stops almost immediately and backs off the bed. You look inquisitively at him but soon realize his motives. A smug smile stretches across your face as you look at Dean and he seems to understand when his green eyes light up and he looks up to the ceiling and says a silent prayer. You crawl up his body and kiss him deeply. You line yourself up with him and ever so slowly sink down on to him. You both groan in unison and Sam settles in behind you. You feel the cold lube on your ass and clench around Dean as his hands dig into your hips. Sam slowly enters and when he's fully settled inside you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. The two brothers lift you up and down on top of them as your body climbs its way to euphoria. You clench down to try and halt the oncoming climax, to stay in this blissfulness for just a few more minutes. You were weightless, intoxicated on this paradise of stimulation. But you crashed violently as you came hard around both of them and moments, perhaps seconds later you felt them fill you up. Dean first and Sam soon after. Afterwaves of pleasure continued to soar through your body as you came down from the high; barely even noticing Sam and Dean having a conversation and Dean kissing you goodbye. Sam held you in his arms as you drifted off into oblivion.


End file.
